Busca Un Problema
by Evan-Kamui
Summary: slash HD una cancion un accidente y un chico rubio


Bien siendo las 1.37 de madrugada me encuentro aquí para felicitar por que el 9 de octubre de 2003 paso su cumpleaños de Sashka  
  
Que la verdad no se me ocurre otra forma de felicitar a esta chica traviesa (la verdad es muy simpática)  
  
Sashka feliz cumpleaños este fic es todo tuyo espero que te guste es de todo corazón y espero que te agrade la pareja  
  
Bien mi cabeza esta mal por el sueño, mi muñeca derecha me es inservible y la rotula de mi rodilla izquierda un asco así que como estoy en un estado no muy digno me regalaron un disco de Natalia Lafurcade me gusto es una chava bonita y locohona así que no me culpen.  
  
*********************  
  
*BUSCA UN PROBLEMA*  
  
*********************  
  
Inspirado en la canción by Natalia Lafourcade   
  
Draco estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, era un poco temprano y su primera clase era pociones y no comenzaba hasta dentro de 2 horas.  
  
No quería pensar en nada, es mas le molestaba pensar; sé sentía, demasiado presionado tenia 17 años y ya había recibido una lechuza en la cual el señor oscuro en le llamaba para sus planes futuros...   
  
Realmente el no quería eso y era de mas decir que su orgullo de Malfoy le indicaba "es tu deber" pero igual "si no te gusta no lo hagas..."  
  
  
  
Paso su mente semidivagando hasta la hora de entrar a clase... cuando por fin se sentó en su lugar miro que se había sentado junto a.. Neville?? "¡Por Merlin! ¿En qué estaba pensando?".  
  
cuando habría la boca para quejarse y decirle unas cuantas magulladas al Griffindor... se dejo oír por todo el aula el gran portazo que dio el profesor Snape al entrar y con una cara de pocos amigos "advirtiendo que al primer ruido iba hacerles suplicar por la muerte mas rápida"... claramente con esa estimulante advertencia todos los alumnos sin exención se estuvieron quietos...  
  
La primer hora con Snape fue un calvario les formo por parejas por como estaban sentados; así que tanto a Draco y como a Neville les toco resignarse a trabajar juntos.   
  
Como era de esperase el maestro Snape con la mirada retomo su advertencia y el silencio que reinaba en esos minutos sé tenia que mantenerse toda la case... cosa que para nuestros personajes de momento fue como una misión imposible pero... extrañamente se estaba cumpliendo.  
  
Por primera vez en los 7 años de su estancia en Howarts querían hablar para intentar trabajar en paz; Neville con señas y escritos de papel, le hizo saber a Draco que él cortaría las kimuyas mientras el se encargaba de medir las cantidades de los extractos de worcas.  
  
Draco acepto con la cabeza y e igual le indico como agregaría las piguas en pleno hervor y Neville se encargaría de secar los cuajos que la jibayas.  
  
La poción indicaba que cada ingrediente tenia que echarse al momento indicado y con la cantidad adecuada...  
  
La poción a primera vista parecía difícil pero con la concentración adecuada todo era menos complicado...  
  
La reacción era exacta debía hacer que la persona que la bebiera obedeciera a la primer orden que se le diera.  
  
La pigua era un elemento esencial si esta se pasaba seria una tragedia puesto que era un fruto exótico y fuerte estimulante que solo se encontraba en la selva de un lugar llamado cuajimoloyas.  
  
La gente de ahí pensaba que contaba con dotes afrodisiacos o simplemente era un estimulante muy potente.  
  
Por muy raro que suene Draco agredo con cautela cada ingrediente y lo a que se refería de Neville este corto y molió con finura todo en porciones exactas...  
  
Todo estaba listo la poción tenia al color caoba exacto y sin grumos...  
  
Snape parecía igual de furioso pero muy complacido por el resultado de ambos y muy sorprendido a la vez después de mirar y oler la poción del extraño par Snape decidió solo dar 10 minutos mas y después los demás sin excepción beberían su poción, Snape se volteo un momento para ir a las demás mesas.  
  
Cómo era de saber y de esperarse también... a Neville le quedaba una duda "quien bebería la poción?, Quién daría la orden?," Neville miro a Draco y este hizo un gesto de suma obviedad "yo te ordeno tu lo obedeces y te vuelvo a mandar si así me apetece... así de simple" Neville se puso nervioso y comenzó a temblar.   
  
Volviendo a su estado normal de ser de él, su mismo nerviosismo junto su propia resignación se le juntaron, por desgracia en sus manos aun traía parte de dos piguas y sin quererla ni deberla las dejo caer por accidente dentro del caldero, causando un burbujeo acelerado en la poción junto con un cambio en el color de esta, pasando de un caoba, a un amarillo canario, volviéndose consecutivamente transparente y regresando por ultimo a la normalidad.  
  
Todo en cuestión de segundos y al final quedo del mismo color caoba sin grumos Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal y Neville le acompaño con un color morado.  
  
- ¡Malfoy el profesor nos va a matar!, ¿!Que hacemos... que aremos?!- susurraba Neville con un pequeño chillido   
  
- Tranquilo primero pon un poco de poción en un vaso y ayúdame a cambiarlo por otra poción de otro equipo que ya haya terminado  
  
- ¿pero solo nosotros dos junto con Harry y Ron somos los que hemos terminado?- ante este comentario Draco le miro con malicia   
  
- ¡No... Malfoy no puedes!- dijo adivinándole el malvado pensamiento  
  
- ¡Oh, si podemos Longbottom¡- con pasos rápidos jalo a Neville y le dio el vaso con parte de su poción   
  
- ¡te lo advierto Longbottom esto nos conviene a ambos, Snape esta insoportable y ya vio nuestra poción y solo cambiaremos un vaso de sus pociones, así Snape no nos castigara¡- Neville sabia que estaba mal y Harry y Ron eran sus amigos pero la verdad era la primera vez que hacia algo bien en pociones y esto le subiría puntos y ya no se vería como tonto ante los demás, no podía ser tan malo ¿o si?  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Mientras eso pasaba en la mesa de atrás Harry y Ron platicaban lo mas bajo posible sobre la canción que habían escuchado en las tres escobas cuando habían ido a visitar Hogsmeade y la verdad a Harry no le dejaba en paz, la canción era... relajante, se sentía un poco liberado al escucharla... para él era como si en ella pudiera liberar sus tensiones, la canción era muggle de eso no había duda... pero para él era mágica, la cantaba una muggle igual pero para el era una maga por la forma en que combinaba las letras con lo que... ¿el pensaba? ¿Eso era? mas bien Harry así lo sentía, mas la ultima estrofa de la canción...  
  
Esa misma tarde en Hogsmeade había comprado en una tienda un tipo de Reproductor de música, era una pequeña concha pero cada canción que tocaba estaba encerrada en una pequeña perla y que cuando abrías la conchita y le colocabas dentro la perla esta tocaba la música la que podían escuchar por medio de unos taponcitos que se ponían en los oídos y este recibía la música. Esto a Harry le gusto mucho y se lo compro, en la misma compra le dieron 5 perlas en las cuales pondría la canción con un hechizo sencillo y se podían regrabar sobre la perla.  
  
- Ron te digo que los muggles tienen uno igual y le llama reproductor de disco compactos o de casettes- decía Harry mientras se volvía a poner los taponcitos en los oídos, el sonido era tan fiel que cuando se ponía Harry los tapocitos las ondas le llegaban directamente a su ser entero pasando por su tímpano y provocando que en toda su cabeza retumbara con la canción, Harry para ese entonces había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de repetirla una y otra vez sin parar. Harry Desde que la había escuchado no paro hasta poderla grabar en la perla.  
  
  
  
Justamente Draco y Neville habían llegado su lugar, cosa que al verles llegar juntos como dos viejos conocidos extraño bastante tanto Harry como Ron.  
  
- ¡Potter, Weasley, que sorpresa! acabaron la Poción y parece que les salió bien no es un milagro- Ron le mando una mirada furica sabia que si le gritaba algo, Snape les colgaría.  
  
- Cállate Malfoy por no te esfumas y nos dejas tranquilos no se como Neville te aguanto para ser su compañero- mientras Ron le intentaba correr de allí, Neville aprovecho para cambiar uno de sus 3 vasos con poción que ya tenían para probar, cuando lo cambio se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco terminar con lo demás.  
  
Y Harry no se dio cuenta puesto que miraba para ver que Snape no viniera y les degollara. Por su parte Draco había visto que Neville ya estaba en su lugar le hacia señas para que volviera.  
  
- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley si que haces honor a tu apellido, tu y toda tu asquerosa familia- Draco dijo esto y se fue rápidamente antes que Ron le pudiera decir o hacer algo, cosa que el pelirrojo no le gusto mucho y Harry uso toda su fuerza y destreza en retenerle y que no se el votara a matar a Malfoy.  
  
Ya en su lugar Draco miro triunfante a Neville.  
  
- Ves que fácil no- pero Neville se sentía muy mal.  
  
- Vamos Longbottom no es tan malo nos salió bien pero te recuerdo que todo esto fue culpa tuya, si yo se lo explico a Snape me dará puntos... pero siendo tu... Snape le quitaría puntos a tu casa y quedaras como un tonto ante todos y se reirán de ti o se enojaran contigo, En cambio si lo dejas como esta te darán puntos y los demás se asombraran de ti y puede que hasta te respeten y ya no parezcas tan imbécil.  
  
  
  
Las palabras calaron muy dentro de Neville, el cual no le quedaba otra mas que resignarse.  
  
El tiempo que dio el profesor de pociones había concluido.   
  
- Bien como sabrán esta poción es muy poderosa y la reacción que causa es igual que un imperius, pero no ha sido prohibido puesto que su duración es de poca, bien ahora uno de ustedes beberá la poción y el otro dará la orden.  
  
Harry seguía más inmerso en la melodía y actuando como por inercia tomo uno de los vasos que tenían en la mesa y la tomo... y fue cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado miro como Ron se paraba frente de él y movía los labios pero no le podía escuchar por los tapones que tenia en sus oídos los cuales emitían aquella llamativa Melodía. Sé sentía mareado y todo se oscureció solo podía escuchar aquella canción...  
  
Ron corrió a sostenerle antes que cayera al suelo solo le había ordenado que se sentara en la silla y tomara el libro y se lo pusiera en la palma de su mano, pero no que cayera desmayado.  
  
Snape se acerco hacia Harry y le trato de despertar con un enervante pero nada ocurría, tomo el vaso donde estaba la poción miro que había residuos los olió y probo... inmediato lo escupió.  
  
- ¡ESTÚPIDOS HICIERON MAL LA POCIÓN, NO SÉ QUE LE HALLAN PUESTO PERO YA NO HAY TIEMPO HAY QUE LLEVARLO A ENFERMERIA, RAPIDO MUÉVASE SEÑOR WEASLEY!.  
  
Draco miro a Neville, este estaba azul de la impresión Neville le miro... Harry había tomado el vaso con la poción de ellos, Neville quiso chillar pero Draco le puso la mano en la boca indicándole con una mirada de "no te atrevas, o lo lamentaras".  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
En la enfermería Ron ayudo a acomodarle paso un buen rato todos le hablaban pero no reaccionaba, Ron recordó que traía puestos lo taponcitos y sin que nadie mucho menos Snape lo viera se los quito e intento hablarle.  
  
- ¿Harry amigo me escuchas estas bien?- paso un momento y Harry comenzó a reaccionar.  
  
- ¿Ron donde estoy?   
  
- en la enfermería viejo te desmayaste después de beber la poción ¿tan mal sabia?.  
  
- no se Ron todo paso muy rápido es mas ¿para que demonios fue esa poción?.  
  
- no importa amigo no funciono solo causo que te desmayas.   
  
Harry paso el resto de la mañana en la enfermería ya era noche y la enfermera de le dio de alta justo a tiempo para llegar a la cena, cuando llego al comedor la primera mirada que topo fue con la de Malfoy este se giro con aire indignado puesto que Harry le había sonreído cuando Malfoy le dejo de ver el no dejo de hacerlo...  
  
Se sentía muy extraño se sentía... como... excitado, deseaba hacer algo... pero no sabia que... pero sabia que quería hacer algo... en donde pudiera descargar toda esa energía la cual le recorría todo cuerpo.  
  
Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada en la mesa de los Slytherin y observó a Malfoy de como comía, como sostenía el cubierto, del cómo saboreaba el pollo en su boca y por un instante deseo ser el pollo... quiso ser mas que eso... quiso ser el postre del rubio.  
  
Comenzó a respirar agitada mente se sentía muy inquieto... tal vez... demasiado inquieto, así sin pensar más las cosas que le hablo Hermione la cual estaba a un lado suyo y al oído le susurro un reto muy particular... a ella la prefecto de la casa de los leones.  
  
Haciéndole cambiar los colores de la cara de un azul a un rojo de furia y haciéndole encender unas llamas en los iris de los ojos y provocándole que cerrara los puños hasta el punto de ponerle blancos los nudillos y forzándole a asentir la cabeza con severidad...  
  
***************  
  
Busca, busca, un problema ya  
  
Busca, busca, tú lo puedes encontrar  
  
Corre, corre a la cama de mamá  
  
Dile que esta noche no vas a llegar  
  
A la casa, a la casa  
  
******************************  
  
Todo había sido muy rápido la enfermera le había dejado ir después de haberle mil exámenes y los cuales todos salieran negativos.   
  
Pasar toda la cena observando a Malfoy Se sentía demasiado atraído a todo lo que hizo, su cuerpo, su ropa... recordar el "postre" y se lamió los labios... lo estaba excitando.  
  
E igual Estaba muy asombrado había retado a Hermione a que esta noche no le atrapaba haciendo una de las suyas, antes lo había hecho: como ponerse la capa de su padre y salir al bosque prohibido, o simplemente pasearse frente a las narices de ella y e irse a la cocina de la escuela... cosas pequeñas pero jamas le dijo directamente que la retaba. Por lo general siempre le atrapaba y esa era la mayor satisfacción de Hermione ella era como la madre que se sentía orgullosa de conocer la clase de travesuras de su hijo y atraparle antes que esta concluyera con éxito.  
  
Pero esta vez el reto fue directo y seria algo grande, algo en lo que pudiera ganarle a su *mama Hermione*.  
  
"té apuesto a que no me atrapas. Hoy voy a hacer algo grande, es mas no vendré a dormir en toda noche, no me atraparas... aceptas el reto o té iras a llorar a los baños de las niñas como lo hiciste en primero".  
  
ese había sido el reto que le había dicho al oído...  
  
Ahora Estaba rondando por los corredores Cuidándose de los prefectos de las demás casas y del tonto conserje y su gata fofa... ya sé encargaría de ellos mas tarde por lo pronto tendría que preparar todo para esperar a su visita, ya le había mandado una lechuza y para ese entonces ya la estaría leyendo.  
  
Sonrío para sí mismo la cara que pondría su amigo Ron, mejor dicho *Papa Ron* el era casi igual como Hermione pero este le era un poco mas solapador, pero estaba seguro que esta vez cuando le viera no se cansaría en gritarle cosas. Puesto que cuando había terminado la cena el se desapareció si darle explicaciones, y la verdad no pensaba ir a dárselas, era de mas no pensaba pasar la noche en el cuarto.  
  
Ya todo estaba planeado no habría fallos... era hora de tener problemas... Malfoy siempre había su problema ahora quería tener al problema, deseaba meterse en problemas... o con el problema directamente.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Malfoy:  
  
Si te atreves ven hoy a la 1:30 AM. En el salón de encantamientos, si no te crees con los suficientes pantalones para asistir tu solo, entonces sigue escondiéndote por que iré por ti.  
  
Atte. Harry Janes Potter  
  
Draco estaba en su cuarto cuando recibió la carta esta se deshizo en sus manos después de leerla.  
  
"A sí que quieres jugar rudo e Potter bien pues prepárate" Draco preparo su varita y una capa oscura aun era temprano eran apenas las 12:30 y conociendo a Potter también iría y lo más seguro que igual solo puesto que conocía al "chico dorado" que no era como los de su casa él sí tenia palabra.  
  
Lo más seguro que el estúpido de Longbottom hubiera abierto la boca estaba demasiado arrepentido y tal vez eso aclararía del por que Potter le estuvo mirando en toda la cena, pero no explicaba la forma en que lo había hecho... eso el había hecho sentir... nervioso e incomodo.  
  
*************************  
  
¡Busca, busca en tus zapatos ya!  
  
Un cigarro, tú lo puedes encontrar  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione estaba nerviosa eran la una de la mañana y no había señales de Harry no sabia que le había pasado toda la cena se la paso raro y más con su estúpido reto jamas se le había dirigido así antes y pues la verdad ese reto era muy tentador pero mas disfrutaría cuan lo atrapara siempre lo hacia y esta vez si habría un señor castigo, desde que había sido prefecto sentía que los chicos y mas Ron y Harry ya no le tenían mucha confianza y hacían muchas cosas a sus espaldas, esos también eran retos para ella pero jamas habían sido tan directos por lo general siempre los atrapaba cosa que era algo humillante para ellos y ese juego le agradaba puesto que ella siempre ganaba y esta vez no seria la exención ella conocía bien a Harry era un como Niño pequeño.  
  
**************  
  
Busca, busca a la persona que amas  
  
Y has que tus sueños solos se hagan realidad  
  
Mmm, ni, ni, Mmm  
  
******************  
  
Harry estaba esperando impaciente en el aula de encantamientos; había preparado lo esencial.  
  
Sé había encargado de todo en muy poco tiempo, Y todo había sido muy fácil, todos ellos eran unos tontos claro que tuvo que hacerlo bien puesto que Hermione la pisaba los talones y hubo ocasiones en que casi lo descubría y además el no traía ni su capa ni, el mapa del merodeador, todo eso estaba bien oculto en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Por su parte el Grabatodo ya estaba colocado en su lugar para que el rubio no lo viera, fue muy fácil solo lo había tomado prestado de esa misma aula los maestros lo guardaban allí en una gaveta oculta pero por suerte había visto cuando la guardaban.  
  
Faltaban pocos minutos para la para que el rubio de Slytherin llegara y para que Hermione recibiera sus pistas sabia que Hermione se preocupaba mucho por el, y que era mas que una amiga estaba seguro que si su madre viviera actuaría como Hermione o si su padre estuviera seria la misma imagen que Ron ellos eran como sus padres sustitutos... sus pensamientos fueron perturbados, cuando repentinamente la puerta del aula se abrió y apareció Draco Malfoy.   
  
- ¡aquí estoy Potter no te tengo miedo estoy listo para el duelo!- Harry le sonrío con malicia esta iba ser una larga noche.  
  
- espero que no que hayas dejado a tus guaruras durmiendo- Harry sabia que vendría solo, Draco era demasiado orgulloso y ya casi no les permitía que le acompañasen ese rubio había cambiado mucho en 7 años.  
  
- no Potter yo espero que no tu no hayas traído a tu tus amigitos leones- sabia que no era así pero le agradaba su nueva actitud del moreno.  
  
- no soy de la casa de la serpiente Malfoy- Draco lo sabia tal vez por eso le... ¿gustaba?.  
  
- eso esperaba así que empecemos el duelo- Draco tenia lista su varita.  
  
-¿Duelo? ¿Que duelo yo no te cite aquí para ningún duelo?- Draco le miro asombrado creía que era un duelo.  
  
- ¿No? ¿Entonces Potter?- miro dudoso el rubio.   
  
- ¿por que tendría que pelear contigo, no me has hecho nada?... aun- eso pensaba Harry por que no sabia nada.  
  
-¿no?... pero entonces Longb... - Harry le miro sospechando Draco penso en no arriesgarse no era tan tonto  
  
- Cierto Potter no te he hecho nada- afirmo Draco con cierto nerviosismo y además Potter comenzaba a acercársele y a mirarle peligrosamente.   
  
Draco comenzó a fijarse que el aula estaba muy oscura y de no ser por que el Había abierto la puerta, estaba seguro que estaría ese lugar en tinieblas mientras Draco se encerraba en esta divagaciones Harry fue más rápido y con un movimiento de su varita le quito la suya a Draco he hizo que las puestas se cerraran a sus espaldas del rubio sellándolas y reforzándolas con hechizo silenciador.  
  
El aula quedo a oscuras Draco intento ir hacia la puerta sabia que no debía de fiarse del ese tonto Griffindor Draco a duras penas podía distinguir el la oscuridad pero Harry ya no tenia ese mismo problema puesto que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.   
  
Con un hechizo efectivo provoco que Draco sé inmovilizará y flotando le llevo a la cama que había hecho parecer...   
  
"¿Una cama? " Draco pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco esto lo le podía estar pasando ¿Potter lo llevaba flotando a una cama... en el aula de encantamientos?.  
  
Las sorpresas no terminaron puesto que con un movimiento de varita Harry había iluminado el aula con muchas velitas que flotaban en el aire armonizando el lugar, Draco le miraba ya bastante asustado.  
  
- ¡que pretendes potter!- decía Draco en un susurro quería gritarle que era un maldito pero estaba muy nervioso por todo lo que ocurría, Potter le estaba inquietando demasiado y menos le gustaba es mirada que le estaba lanzando.  
  
- no se nota Draco quiero problemas- cuando dijo esto se acerco a la cama y comenzó a besar los labios del rubio, el hechizo que Harry le había aplicado a Malfoy no era un simple hechizo paralizante, este le permitía hablar... Harry beso delicadamente al rubio, jugando por un momento con sus labios de este. Draco al principio se rehusaba pero después el mismo continuaba el beso.  
  
Draco estaba demasiado confundido "el chico dorado Griffindor le besaba y a él le gustaba" y mucho...  
  
Harry deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador y abrazo a Draco haciendo más profundo el beso Draco se quiso separar pero Harry se lo impido.   
  
- no te gusta Draco o acaso Blaise Zabini lo hace mejor que yo- la cara de Malfoy era de sorpresa pura.   
  
- la verdad no entiendo que te sorprende Draco es un secreto a voces toda la escuela lo sabe y créeme a mi sorprendió mas pero a al vez me disgusto... pero espero que esta noche cambies de opinión respecto a mi.   
  
- Potter no arruines el momento y no es lo de Blaise y yo solo fue un desliz hace mucho tiempo él sigue hablando pero nada mas- Harry se sentía un poco aliviado no sabia por que pero se sentía bien, por su parte Draco reanudo el beso y comenzó a responder con un abraso disfrutaba de la presencia del Griffindor se sentía liberado estando apresado por el... las caricias se intensificaron y la erección de ambos era muy evidente... había que darle solución pronto a ese asunto Pero mas al de Harry.  
  
*******************  
  
Mmm... entra de puntitas nadie escuchara  
  
Tus zapatos a las doce de la noche  
  
Corre y a la cama ponte a pensar  
  
Que dirás al día siguiente a tu papa  
  
y...  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione se estaba dado por vencida ya había recorrido medio castillo y aun nada, eran las casi las 4 de la madrugada y no había visto nada... era cierto ¿y los prefectos de las otras casas? ¿y el idiota de peeves? Y no había se topado a con Filch con su odiosa gata.  
  
"¿y si?, ¿No lo creo no se atrevería?" corrió todo lo que sus piernas dieron llego primero a la sala de prefectos y si, la puerta estaba abierta cuando entro se llevo el susto de su vida allí, estaba los prefectos de las demás casas pero atados con un hechizo inmovilizador, los prefectos de Slytherin estaban casi semidesnudos vistiendo un horrible tutu rosa y con sus las piernas velludas resaltando y eso en verdad daba un aspecto repugnante, y las prefectas de la casa de Hufflepuff estabas peinada y vestidas de payasos y con enormes pelucas, los prefectos de Ravenclaw habían sido inmovilizados en una pose indecorosa sobre el sofá de sala al parecer los habían sorprendido no solo se dándose un simple besito,   
  
El otro prefecto de Griffindor flotaba por la sala inmovilizado y con los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos en las rodillas al parecer al había sido sorprendido en el baño.  
  
La escena para cualquiera hubiera sido divertida pero para Hermione era lo mas indígnate. Herminoe dio fin al encantamiento y cuando los demás prefectos se medio arreglaron fueron a buscar a Filch pero cuando lo encontraron si la escena la sala de prefectos impacto esta aterrorizó.   
  
Filch estaba con su gata pero practicando la Zoofilia y Peeves le estaba echando porras, los tres igual habían sido inmovilizados y la verdad por la cara de satisfacción de la gata y de Filch parecía que no lo habían pero ni sentido...  
  
Hermione corrió dejando a los demás prefectos para que se encargaran de ellos y mientras ella iba acortar un par de cabezas.  
  
Llego al cuarto de los chicos miro que Ron estaba despierto y preocupado Harry se había desaparecido desde la cena pero él lo cubrió "como siempre".  
  
Ron miro a Hermione estaba hecha una furia y no se atrevió a preguntar quisieron buscarle con el mapa del merodeador pero este no estaba y la capa de su padree tampoco sabían que los guardaba en otro sitio pero Harry no les había dicho y lo que era Ron tampoco sabia.  
  
*******************  
  
Pueden correrte de tu casa  
  
O castigarte la semana  
  
Pueden prohibirte las bebidas,  
  
Pero tú eres dueño de tu vida.  
  
*******************  
  
En la mañana Harry entro al cuarto pensaba que ya todos habían bajado a desayunar ellos jamas se retrasaban para desayunar pero no espero encontrarse e un papa Ron con los brazos cruzados y esperándole sentado en su cama.  
  
Y Harry el ver esta escena solo decidió permanecer con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía.  
  
Ron miro a Harry entrar el cual no solo traía su sonrisota que le alumbraba la cara si no que traía el pelo húmedo y la ropa de ayer toda arrugada Ron le miro furioso Harry se acerco y le abrazo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla como dándole unos "buenos días papa Ron".  
  
- QUE BUENO DIAS NI QUE TU REVERENDA... ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LLEGASTE A DORMIR ANOCHE NOS TIENES Y A MÍ A HERMIONE PREOCUPADOS ERES DESCONSIDERADO TE PUDO HABER PASADO ALGO PUDISTE AVISARME SI NO LE QUERIA DECIR A HERMIONE... Y AHORA SI JOVENCITO ME PUEDES DECIR DONDE Y QUE TUVISTE HACIENDO ANOCHE... - a Ron casi le salió espuma por la boca.  
  
-sshh Ron, tranquilo anoche estuve con Draco y tuvimos sexo toda la noche... es mas el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas- dijo Harry con toda calma y naturalidad como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo era azul y las flores bellas.  
  
Ron estaba mudo por primera vez no tenia que gritar penso al principio que era una broma de Harry de muy mal gusto pero este se desnudo estero frente a el sin ningún pudor y Ron miro las claras marcar por todo el cuerpo de Harry, quería gritar pero la impresión lo había dejado mudo cuando termino de vestirse jalo a Ron de la mano llevándolo al comedor, Ron se dejaba hacer estaba en shock... ya todo estaba dicho ¿o no?.  
  
*******************  
  
Pueden correrte de tu casa  
  
O castigarte la semana  
  
Pueden prohibirte las bebidas,   
  
Pero tú eres dueño de tu vida  
  
*******************  
  
En el comedor se encontraron con Hermione la cual miraba Harry queriéndolo matar ella traía unas ojeras marca demonio pero Harry sonreía. Ella no aguanto mas y cuando se sentaron en la mesa. Esta en susurros le regaño.  
  
-Harry como pudiste llegaste demasiado lejos no estuvo bien lo que hiciste-  
  
- mi querida Mione yo no hice nada fuiste tu la que no hiciste algo yo gane el reto esta ves no adivinaste nada...-  
  
Hermione se quedo callada le había dicho ¿Mione? ¿Y por que Ron tenia esa cara? la verdad tenia cara de padre al cual su hija le ha dicho que ya no es virgen (bueno y eso no es que lo supiera por experiencia personal) pero bueno nunca se sabia pero esa ese tipo de gesto en su cara era mil veces conocida -   
  
- ¿que le paso a Ron?- este no le contesto seguía con cara de no creerlo su pequeño ya era grande-  
  
- nada Mione se puso así por que el me pregunto en donde estuve anoche y yo le dije la verdad que pase toda la noche teniendo sexo con Draco Malfoy- Hermione estaba sorprendida como era eso posible y sin mas Harry hizo aparecer unos lentes los cuales al ponérselos Hermione podía ver todo lo el Grabatodo había grabado en el aula de encantamientos, Hermione no sabia si gritar por todo lo que veía no podía ser que Harry y Draco lo hicieran... pero de esa forma.  
  
- Dios santo Harry un ser humano no puede hacer eso que hicieron-  
  
- créeme Mione la magia hace milagros- tras decir esto miro a la mesa de la casa de la serpiente mirando a cierto rubio que le sonreía con picardía anoche todo había quedado claro y por supuesto Harry lo había grabado... para aquellas noches cuando el rubio no pudiera acompañarle y este le pudiera recordar con toda claridad.  
  
Pero todo esto no había terminado ahí todo lo que había pasado con los prefectos y con Filch y su gata fue grabado y fotografiado y expuesto en por todo el colegio y en Hogwarts fue lo mas comentado todo el resto del año.  
  
Para Harry y Draco esto fue muy conveniente puesto que ya había que comentar y nadie sospecharía tanto en la casa de los leones como en casa de las serpientes, las consecutivas noches en que ellos salían y no regresaban hasta el otro día.   
  
*******************  
  
Pueden correrte de tu casa  
  
O castigarte la semana  
  
Pueden prohibirte las bebidas,   
  
Tu haces lo que quieras con tu vida  
  
*******************  
  
- ¿Harry por que siempre tarareas esa canción?- preguntaba Draco acostado sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante.   
  
- no sé, siento que es mágica, tan mágica como tu- beso los ya rojos e hinchados labios de Draco retomando el juego de besos y caricias.  
  
no sabia por que pero, ya a casi un año aun retumbaba en su cabeza esa canción  
  
**************  
  
Pero tú eres dueño de tu vida  
  
***************  
  
*F I N DE LA CANCION*  
  
Para Sashka con mucho cariño 


End file.
